Day Boy Houses
As with most Australian schools, The Scots College utilises a house system. Scots has 13 student houses, of which 5 are boarding houses. Each year the houses participate in multiple academic and sporting competitions, spread across the school year, and are awarded points according to their placings. This point system determines the winner of the House Championship each year (announced at a final assembly). The day boy houses contain between 90 and 95 students each, whilst the boarding houses have between 50 and 65 apiece. The school's five boarding houses are named Macintyre, Kirkland, Aspinall, Fairfax and Royle. In addition to the boarding houses, the school has 8 day boy houses- James Bee, Fraser, Anderson, Macky, Bruce, Armstrong, Gilchrist and Brandt. They are listed here by age: James Bee House James Bee House is one of the two oldest day boy houses, formed in 1936 and named after Mr. James Bee, headmaster for twenty years (1914-1934). The house badge is based on his initials. In recent years, James Bee has consistently come second to Gilchrist House, with the exception of 2002 in which it secured the House Championship over its traditional rival. James Bee House has "Red Nose Day" as its charity and has raised around $80000 for this worthwhile charity over the last 8 years. Colours: Black. Motto: Opera Optima ("Best Effort"). Armstrong House Armstrong House was formed in Mid-1936 as a day boy house. It is named after Dr. G. Armstrong, a founding College Councillor and Deputy College Chairman. Its crest is the College's rampant lion and the letter A in gold on a red background. Colours: Red and Gold. Motto: Striving for Excellence. Anderson House Anderson House was formed in 1947, and named after Mr. A.K. Anderson, Headmaster from 1935 to 1955. The crest is based on the New South Wales floral emblem, the Waratah. Colours: Yellow, Red and White. Motto: Truth, Courage, Compassion. Brandt House Brandt House was also formed in 1947. It is named for Rev. D.F. Brandt, Chairman of the College Council from 1927 to 1936. The house crest displays four sections displaying a castle, the lion rampant, an open book and the house initials. Colours: Royal Blue. Motto: "Fortune favours the brave". Charity: Cancer Council of Australia Gilchrist House Gilchrist House was formed in 1986. It was named after the Rev. Dr. A. Gilchrist, one of the most influential College Founders. In recent years, Gilchrist has been consistent winner of the House Championship (excepting a 2002 victory to James Bee and a 2000 victory to Bruce). The badge and motto are based on those of the Gilchrist Clan. Colours: Red, Green and White. Motto: Fortis et Fidus ("Brave and Faithful") Charity: Diabetes Australia Bruce House Bruce House was formed in 1986 and named after Rev. Dr. D. Bruce (Chairman of the College Council from 1902 to 1905. The house selected a new badge in 1991, based on the belt that traditionally surrounds Scottish clan badges with the College's rampant lion in the centre. Colours: Royal Blue and White. Motto: Strength and Unity. Charity: Red kite Fraser House Fraser House was also formed in 1986. It was named after Mr H.J. Fraser, Chairman of the College Council from 1969 to 1977. The crest and motto are based on those of the Fraser clan, with the buck's head in the centre. Colours: Light Green and White. Motto: Je Suis Pret ("I'm Ready!") Charity: Bandaged Bear Day Macky House Macky House, like Bruce, Fraser and Gilchrist, was founded in 1986. It was named after Rev. Dr. W.M.D. Macky, one of the founders and the first Chairman of the College Council (1893-1901). The open book and sword-bearing arm of the crest are based on the house motto. Colours: Blue, Green and White. Motto: With Strong Arm and Mind. Charity: Jeans for Genes Day